Blood & Roses
by YourPsycho
Summary: Kisara is a Vampire who finds herself inexplicably drawn to Kaiba, who is fascinated by her technique to jump down rather high buildings unscathed… As the infatuation grows will Kisara surrender to her desire to drink Seto Kaiba’s blood?
1. Introduction

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – I'm using a a few lines from a beautiful Metal song called "Death & The Healing" By Wintersun. In fact if this story had a theme song 'Death & The Healing" would SO be it. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh YET Kaiba's giving it to me for my birthday ;P I also don't own the "Death & The Healing"… my iPod does though. **_

**Introduction**

_Atop the highest building she stood; an electric guitar slung over her shoulder and deftly her fingers struck the cords…_

_Time is the death and the healing…_

_take your last breath_

'_cause death is deceiving…_

The tune was so painfully thick with emotion that it would make a mortal weep;

And then she heard _it. _

The wind whipped at her hair and with great agility she jumped off the edge landing squarely on her feet. The strange snarl which pierced through her very core would be easy to detect with her vampiric hearing and suddenly Kisara realised… that _this _was why she had been attracted to Domino City.

"NEUTRON BLAST!" Kaiba's voice bellowed as his mighty Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a growl before attacking Yami's monster. _Yes, I almost have him! _Kaiba smirked as the sun sank into the horizon. Just then he became intensely aware of a figure in the distance. Watching them. His view of the figure was obscured by her long white well, bluish hair which swirled around her face. A feeling he couldn't identify pulsed through him; his dragon snarled another cry and Yami's voice snapped him awake, "You don't usually take this long to make a move, Kaiba." And yet he couldn't keep his eyes off the incredibly pale figure and instinctively realised that somehow he knew her…

Kisara watched passively as the huge 3 headed dragon towered above her; _this is the source of the sound that attracted me here. _She realised, suddenly aware of two men dueling – she side-glanced the tall one who looked strangely familiar despite Kisara's absolute resolution of the fact that in the 100 years she had been alive she had _never_ seen him before. Then there was the short one with _very _spikey hair and was totally astounded by the sight he presented that she couldn't help but gape before she was interrupted by a gruff 'ahem'. "Can I help you?" He growled, visibly aggravated to which the other man laughed arrogantly. "Quite frankly Yugi, your hair _is _ridiculous."

_Whoah. I know hair products have come a long way since a century ago but come on, can they really do THAT? _She contemplated while Yami growled, "Shut it, Kaiba."

"You can't tell _me _what to do." Kaiba smirked, to which Yami replied smugly, "No. But I can beat you in a duel."

Kisara watched in awe and felt as though _this _was the answer, she didn't understand _what _particulary but she wasn't exactly in a hurry to find out. Her gaze wavered on Kaiba who just lost the duel, he looked at her as she uttered in a distant voice, "Beautiful Dragon…" and time appeared to sit still as they stood there… _where have I seen her before… where? _And before he could say another word she had disappeared.

He had to find out who she was. He knew that there would be no peace unless he did.


	2. Chapter 1 Eyes On You

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Here's a new story... what do you think??**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I wonder if I HAVE to do this disclaimer thingy… **_

**Chapter 1**

**Eyes On You**

_That's IT!_

Kaiba slammed his hands onto the keyboard; as usual he worked until late hours at Kaiba Corp but for the past 3 days some punk had played an electric guitar and now he had enough. Tonight he would find the source of the infernal racket and make who ever was responsible pay for disrupting him.

Abruptly he stood up, taking one final sip of coffee and bounded out his office to the roof of the KC building. His white trench coat swished behind him as the wind howled and his face was plastered with rain. He brought his hand to his face to wipe his hair out of his eyes and noticed a figure standing near the edge of the building, lowering their electric guitar to the ground; Kaiba rushed forward prepared to give whoever it was hell, "HEY!" He called out as the figure with long white hair took one step on the ledge; she turned on her heel to face him; though it was dark except for brief flashes of lightening he couldn't see her face too clearly; however she looked at him coolly. Kaiba suddenly realized what was on this girl's mind – she wanted to jump!

"NO!" he shouted, running after her; but she turned her back to him and was about to ready herself for one hell of a jump. _Geez, she really must be suicidal._ The sudden compassion for a complete stranger surprised him and as he made to grab her hand… he was too late. She jumped.

She didn't even scream.

He rested his hands against the ledge looked down trying to make out where on the street she landed but he could barely see anything – not that he expected to that high up. Immediately he sprinted to the elevator and felt tense as it slowly reached the lobby. He ran out to the location outside his building where he estimated she should have landed and was astounded to find that there was nothing.

No body. No blood.

Not even a shred of her clothing.

"I must be hallucinating again." He groaned while massaging his temples. "Wait. Definitely a coffee deficiency – I only had 12 cups tonight… Need…. More…" and with that decided he strolled back into his office and carried on working.

* * *

**2 Days later**

_He knelt before a large stone tablet with a Blue Eyes White Dragon carved into it. In his arms was a beautiful girl with pale skin and white hair. She appeared to be peaceful in her slumber… only she wasn't sleeping._

_She was… Dead. _

Kisara blinked. Always the same vision plagued her but putting that aside she was restless. And hungry. Which was unusual, she didn't need to feed daily but there was something extremely tempting about the scent of the man named Kaiba. Just recalling it made her eyes change from blue to a very light violet; and an extra circle would form around her pupils. _This has to stop!_ She thought while taking in deep breaths, exercising self-control and promptly reached for a wine bottle; poured the deep red contents in a cup and warmed it up in a microwave; afterwards she pressed it to her lips and drank the blood deeply. As a substitute for human blood she acquired blood packs from animals – such as wolves and other strong animals. It usually satiated her thirst but that all changed tonight. _Damn him! _She thought gripping the cup in her hand, it shattered and all the pieces dropped to the floor. She cursed while picking up the shards and disposed of them in the bin in a total of 3 seconds.

Being a vampire had its props – especially the super speed, the super strength… the only real disadvantage was the _thirst. _

Putting a strand of hair behind her ear she disappeared to ease her restlessness. Before long she found herself outside the KC building - again. She groaned. _I've become obsessed; _it appeared that fate was doing everything to draw her to that man… _wait. _She mentally corrected herself. _As a creature that preys upon the innocent even fate rejects us… the creatures of the night. Forsaken by God himself. _

"Oh God. When did I turn so cynical?" She wondered out loud and _flew _up the full length of the KC building; near the top she spotted _him _working on the computer, as usual_. _For 3 minutes she just floated right outside Kaiba's window and watched him, and continued to do so until he turned around only to find nothing. Instantaneously the sweet and sometimes heart-wrenching music continued… but this time Kaiba ignored it; whatever was up there he felt no desire to confront it, especially if _it _– or _she _planned on hopping off the edge again.

"Well, that was weird." Kaiba muttered; and promptly resumed his work, he would be exhausted tomorrow morning… but as long as he had caffeine in his system he could do anything.

* * *

"Class, I'd like to welcome a new student. Her name is Kisara Hunter," Mrs. Reynolds said before whispering, "Good luck."

It was the next day and since Kisara had the appearance of an 18 year old it was in her best interests to start school in order to blend in with other humans.

Kaiba's eyes widened. _It's her… the girl who witnessed Yugi and I duel, and I'm positive it was her who jumped off the top of my building. Now to find out what it is about you that fascinates me; because whatever it is – I don't trust it. _

Kisara did everything in her power to resist sitting next to Seto Kaiba – his first name she found out after snooping around in his house when he _finally _passed out from exhaustion. Unlike him, she _couldn't _sleep; even if she wanted to. She didn't stay too long to watch him sleep as tempting as it was; because she was afraid of the _other _temptation…

This was strange to her. No mortal had ever been as appealing as this one was; and she knew that with her Vampiric charm she could easily lure him and ultimately kill him. The only thing that really stopped her last night was the fact that she saw even more value in him being _alive _than as her sustenance. Another problem was that her Vampire senses didn't seem to agree.

However as she strode past Kaiba, her determination faltered and sat in the desk directly next to him. She felt his curious gaze upon her face but determinedly refused to look at him; when the bell rang just as she was about to stand up she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Seto Kaiba's form towering above her.

"How _did _you do that?" He asked frustration evident in his ice cold eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Tough Decision

* * *

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Ahhh there are references to the desire to drink blood. And a slight OOC'ness from Kaiba. But hey, any fanfiction with Kaiba in love technically makes Kaiba OOC because Kaiba's not the kind to fall in love… not that I blame him because all the female Yu-Gi-Oh characters suck. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I DO own Kisara's personality since I invented it… D**_

**Chapter 2**

**Tough Decision**

"How _did _you do that?" Kaiba's smoldering gaze held Kisara's as she decided to play dumb. "Do what?"

"Don't play games with me; perhaps you'd like to explain exactly _what _you were doing on top of a private building?"

"No." Kisara replied brusquely and winced internally _idiot! How could I be so foolish as to expect him to forget what he saw… _her gaze then flickered as she saw _it _- a bluish glow that seemed to emanate from within his mind; of course only with Vampire vision which was hundredfold more accurate than a human's, could she see this. _Interesting indeed…_

"You're denying it?" Kaiba then added, "Especially when you-"

"What did I do?" Kisara said in a mocking voice, knowing fully well that he was referring to her jumping off one of the tallest buildings in Domino City without any harm coming to her. Apparently Kaiba realized that whatever he was about to say would sound ridiculous and abruptly broke off his sentence, "…Nothing."

Kisara gazed longingly at Kaiba as he walked off. When his scent had finally deserted the empty classroom she slowly unclenched her hands, revealing four bloody gnashes where her nails had dug into her flesh and watched as in seconds her skin was smooth and undamaged again. Kisara remembered vividly the sensation as she fought to not indulge in Kaiba's appealing scent, because that would undoubtedly lead to her tearing his throat out… while _biting _it at least.

_This wasn't going to be easy. _

* * *

"DOES SHE HONESTLY TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" Kaiba shouted slamming the limo door harshly as he climbed in. School had just ended and he was free to finally return to something worthwhile – like running his company. He then folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes in contemplation, _something about her makes me feel uneasy; I'm going to find out where she lives and then uncover any other information I can about her. Maybe it'll find me the answers I need, especially concerning why she looks so much like that girl I held before a huge tablet in that hallucination at Battle City… _Kaiba's eyes opened, confident that he would finally unravel the enigma that was Kisara. He then took out his laptop and set to work.

Only to find three hours later… nothing.

Kaiba growled. _Why must she make it so difficult for me?_

* * *

_What was that glow about? _Kisara wondered as she lay sprawled across the couch in her expensive house, easily paid for by the extensive funds she had gathered over the century she had been alive. She watched the sun set dully while holding a wine glass filled with blood.

"Feeling lonesome, are we?" a voice resonated behind Kisara; lazily she cocked her head to the side and looked at the man before her disinterestedly. "What do you want, _Koji_?"

Koji, the demon who took Kisara in after she was discarded by her Creator. He was the only father she could recall, all previous instances of her human life forgotten – and it was _his _surname that she adopted. He had short spikey black hair with bright yellow eyes; his only _real _demonic feature since he looked very human when compared to the grotesque monstrosity of _other _demons. This being simply because he came directly out of hell… to be precise, he was a _**Death **_**Demon**. He donned the usual all black outfit – trench coat, leather pants, and expensive shirt.

"I've been watching you, Sara. You have yourself an interesting find here…" Kisara's dull expression changed to that of suspicion and curiosity. "What is this that you speak of?" Koji laughed humorlessly, "The young man. Seto Kaiba. You _are _drawn to him right?" Kisara panicked, creatures of the Demon World and those, like her kind who were in-between, didn't have anything more than professional interest in Humans… was Koji going to apprehend her for inappropriately desiring a _human_?

"Don't be ridiculous. I was fascinated by his Dragon, that's _all._" She stated firmly; instead of assuring Koji this only infuriated him. "WHAT? Foolish girl, do you not understand? We _need _him!" Taken aback, Kisara stood up. "What do you mean? For what purpose?"

Koji smirked, "You mean you do not sense it?" Kisara waited for him to continue. "He has an incredible force protecting his _mind._" When Kisara still appeared oblivious Koji continued, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon – the source of the glow that I _know _you saw. Whenever his mind unconsciously requires protecting _It _does it. We need to harvest it."

Kisara was horrified, "You mean destroy his mind? ABSOLUTELY NOT." Koji closed his eyes and smirked, "You can't simply just _take _it like you can with the rare others. This Dragon is too strong and Kaiba's mind is too well protected – therefore in order to gain this Dragon the key is to break _through _his defenses; render him vulnerable!"

This tore at Kisara's undead heart, how could she do this to a mortal that she fell in love with so quickly? Further more, she didn't see a good enough reason to do this; understanding what plagued Kisara, Koji added, "This power can save _us. _You won't be a Vampire any more… and I will have uncovered a key to keep me out of Hell." Kisara shook her head, not wishing to hear more - as tempting as the idea of ceasing to be a Vampire sounded. Koji gripped her arms, "This isn't just to benefit _us_, Sara, but to benefit all the other's _like _us – the good we could do with this is limitless."

"But it'll kill him, and that's not worth it."

Koji growled it annoyance and quickly fabricated a lie that Kisara would believe, "If you go about it the right way, you won't." _Well, it's not a complete lie. If Seto Kaiba is attached to his Dragon as I think he is; the forced separation could very well tear his mind in half… leave him no better than a vegetable… or zombie… but alive, nonetheless. _Koji thought eyeing Kisara to see if she bought the lie.

Kisara didn't appear totally convinced, "How?" she asked. "I'll tell you once you've broken through his defenses. Use any means necessary. I personally think you should charm him to fall in love with you since that _kind _of love is what Seto Kaiba is lacking. Gain his trust, Sara."

Kisara didn't know what else to do, but since she trusted Koji not to deceive her there was nothing else she _could _do besides nod her head in agreement.

"It's for the best, Sara."

Koji said while disappearing into thin air; undoubtedly to go flirt with a Succubus at a bar in the Underworld.

Koji's words lingered within the confines of Kisara's mind… _it's for the best_… somehow she wasn't so sure.

* * *

'_**Underworld' is just another reference to the Demon World which can be accessed anywhere through the use of Portals etc… just think along the lines of Angel as in the vampire series a Succubus is a demon that seduces men and other demons… **_

_**Congrats if you made it this far, it's going to get romantic from here on out. it's a fast progressing fanfic – my favorite **_


	4. Chapter 3 Just Bonding

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – If anyone has suggestions or criticism; I always say, "Sharing is caring". You'll note that unlike the usual Kaiba fanfictions, Kaiba is falling rather fast for Kisara. This is because I want to get straight to the relationship and I'm covering it up with the fact that Kaiba is so drawn to her as it is. Now it's just about getting what he wants. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but the people who do are friggin' GENUISES! I want to own an animation company… **_

**Chapter 3**

**Just Bonding **

_Seto… Seto… Seto…_

Kaiba's eyes snapped open_… Fell asleep again! _He thought and looked at the work he was busy with in his office. But he couldn't shake off the chills he felt as he recalled the distant voice that had called his name; he frowned when he glanced at the time on his computer screen and noted how quiet it was. "She usually plays the guitar this time at night." He muttered thinking of Kisara, even though she had denied being atop the KC building today Kaiba knew better: She was hiding something.

Feeling a strange restlessness he walked out of his office and reached the very top of the building like he did that night Kisara had jumped off the ledge though he convinced himself that part was a hallucination and was astounded to see her again. "Kisara?" He whispered, his eyes widening in surprise as he took in her full form.

She sat on the ledge facing him, her one leg crossed over the other and she stared at him confidently. Instead of replying to her name, she turned her head to the side 

and looked at the moon. _Grrr she actually ignored me! _Kaiba thought angrily and bound after her and as soon as he was two feet behind her he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Gazing lazily at him as her hair swayed gently in the breeze she said, "My, temperamental aren't we?" Kaiba clenched his hands wondering how on Earth she could be so calm, as if she had every right to be there.

"How did you get past security?" he asked roughly, ignoring Kisara's previous comment. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said simply.

Kaiba's right eye twitched in annoyance, "Let me guess, you _flew_?" he said sarcastically; Kisara grinned, "Wow, smart indeed."

Kaiba growled, "Don't mess with me!"

"See? Didn't I predict that you wouldn't believe me?" Kisara sighed mockingly; truth be told she wanted to hide the fact that she was a Vampire but it was too easy to lose sight of her objective around Kaiba...

She patted the place next to her; encouraging Kaiba to sit beside her. With a wary glance he did, he didn't know _why _but every part of him just wanted to be close to her. "Why do you come up here?" he asked.

"Because I have no where else to go."

"What about your home?"

"No one waits for me there."

Kaiba paused, she sounded so alone and exhausted; like life had lost all its meaning for her. "Are you alone?" he whispered, locking Kisara's gaze with his own as unconsciously they neared closer to each other. "As far as I can remember… I've been alone all my life."

Before he could say anything further, Kisara said, "Seto… do you believe you're awake?"

"Yes." Kaiba replied with conviction and continued to watch her.

With a playful laugh she slid off the ledge and fell off the building; her arms outstretched as if she were about to fly. Kaiba blinked, "KISARA!" but it was no use, ultimately she was gone; and yet a whisper lingered in the air…

_Seto… Seto… _

Then it occurred to him: when was the last time someone said his name so intimately before? That's right… never.

No one had the audacity to be on personal terms with Seto Kaiba – because he never let them.

* * *

"Kaaaaiba…" Kisara said playfully, sitting on his desk and swinging her legs as the rest of the class sneaked side glances at her for daring to do so. "Do you _mind_?" he growled, thoroughly annoyed and then snapped, "Just leave already!"

Kisara laughed, "Awwww, but you'd miss me when I'm gone."

"True." He replied shortly, lowering his gaze to his hands.

"What did you say?" She whispered, slightly taken aback; to which Kaiba coughed uncomfortably and said a little louder, "In my nightmares."

It had been 2 weeks and this was how things usually were between Kisara and Kaiba. Outsiders saw two people who had nothing better to do than piss each other off but for them, it was bonding - Kaiba just refused to acknowledge it as such.

Kaiba closed his eyes and when he opened them 20 seconds later Kisara was nowhere in sight. _Where did she go? _He wondered and soon became worried when she did not come back; nor did she make it to the classes that followed.

At lunch he was still contemplating this when he massaged his temples in annoyance. Opening his eyes two seconds later she was there, smiling at him… _how did she do that? _

"Nice job cutting class, Tinker Bell…" he muttered sarcastically. Kisara beamed, "Aha! So you DID miss me? You know, I was skeptical at first; but as usual Kaiba you came through…" Kaiba interrupting her growled, "Shut up!"

Kisara brought her face closer to Kaiba's, "Make me…"

He felt her breath on his face and he focused on her lips. _What is this feeling…?_

He neared closer to her; his instincts had taken over completely.

"Kaiba…" she uttered, an inch away from his face; her eyes closed.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled feeling intoxicated by a seductive fragrance that always lingered around her; he closed his eyes to meet her lips with his own, when she whispered…

"We're late for class."

Unbeknownst to them; Koji had been watching from the shadows… Demonic power enabled him to do this. He clenched his teeth in contained anger and said out loud to himself…

"_You WILL be mine…"_

* * *

_**Author's Note - Awww… almost! Oh well, better luck next Part… waves **_


	5. Chapter 4 Unfortunate Conclusion

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – First, a thank you to my awesome betareader – KolaByNikola who SO kicks ass btw. **_

_**Suggestions are welcome, reviews and readers are even more so…**_

_**I know for a fact that Kaiba's blood type is A since I have his profile info somewhere on my computer… hey that IS a rare blood type, right? **_

_**Oh and some background info: Kisara's eye color has 3 different shades:**_

_**Blue: is her normal eye color.**_

_**Crimson: when she is REALLY thirsty.**_

_**Purple: when something in her vampiric senses "flickers"**_

_**Oh and I have **__**nothing**__** against gay people – there is just a slight comment mentioned below. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did I'd recast all the female characters.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Unfortunate Conclusion**

_Need… to… feed… _

Her eyes flashed a bright crimson as she staggered into the bar.

"Whoah, hold it there honey… Anything I can help you with?"

Kisara gave Davey a deadly look, "Blood… NOW!" she gasped hoarsely.

Davey; a bright orange demon who owned the bar didn't hesitate, "Right away!" he said briskly as he went behind the bar and produced a long glass. "Which would you prefer?"

Kisara growled and stumbled onto the bar stool clenching her hands, "A." she said shortly, barely containing her anger. Davey looked at her apologetically, "Sorry, out of A… it's a really rare blood type, you see. Actually, if you know anyone who _has _this particular blood type it'd be great business for the-"

"JUST GET ME SOMETHING!" Kisara shouted; her blood red eyes seemed to glow even brighter as her fangs grew in length. She let out a low Vampiric growl that made the hair on Davey's back stand up straight; without any further comments he handed the glass to Kisara and watched as she drained the whole glass, wiping the blood that had smeared on the corners of her mouth off.

Her eyes then faded back to purple and to her usual, blue. "Thank you. I apologize for my behavior… I was just overcome with this _thirst._" Davey held his hand up casually, "No sweat. I take it you ran out of supply?"

Kisara nodded and Davey's eyes widened as he added worriedly, "It's not healthy if your appetite has increased by _that _much. Just by the way… when _was_ the last time you craved human blood, Kisara? I thought it was only animal for you…" he mused.

Kisara growled, "Davey…"

"Okay, okay… I'll set up an order with the butcher to get you some nice bear blood." Davey reconciled. He knew better than to get a vampire angry – especially after one that just eaten. Kisara smiled sweetly and in a flash, had disappeared to stalk the Domino City streets… she had nothing better to do after all – besides gawk at Seto Kaiba, that is.

"Big brother…"

"What _is _it, Mokuba?" Kaiba growled he knew what was coming: Mokuba's overdramatized 'I'm so _boooooooored'_ moments.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

_SPLAT!_

Kaiba had just messed coffee all over his white suit; he glared moodily out the window, not interested in answering the question. But Mokuba continued, oblivious of Kaiba's defensiveness. "I mean, girls think you're 'hawt' and 'oh so fine'…" Mokuba continued in an exaggerated girly voice.

Kaiba turned and glowered at Mokuba. "Don't talk like that or people are going to think you're _gay,_" He said shortly. Unfortunately Mokuba noticed the slip Kaiba was giving him, "Yeah, gay guys also think you're-"

"ENOUGH MOKUBA!" Kaiba slammed his hands on the desk in a temperamental fit, whatever it was Mokuba was trying to tell him – Kaiba _did not_ want to hear it.

After a few minutes of absolute silence he looked up and noticed Mokuba was staring at his hands; but before he could say anything further Mokuba stood up and walked out of the office. Kaiba was stunned as the truth dawned upon him, _I'm pushing my own brother away, but if he's gone… who will I have left?_

_Myself. _

It occurred to Kaiba that for once he did not like this notion; subconsciously he was longing for contact with the living. _But with whom? _

He knew the answer to that question, not that he wanted to admit it.

_Big brother, can't you see that I just want you to be happy? To see you smile, laugh… anything but the emotionless rock you've become! _Mokuba wiped away a tear and continued walking down the pavement and noticed that a car had been following him for the full twenty minutes he'd walked. Hastily, he picked up pace and reconsidered his decision to be on his own and decided to turn around and go back to the KC building; but as he spun on his heel he saw a figure tower above him.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" a snide voice said, which made Mokuba immediately suspicious as he tried to break away from this stranger. However, another appeared.

"Hey, isn't this the _other _Kaiba?" the first stranger with blonde hair nodded and said, "The boss will finally have a concrete hold over that adolescent _brat_ running Kaiba 

Corp." He then roughly grabbed Mokuba by the scruff of his shirt and proceeded to drag him into the black car which had been tailing him earlier. "NO - let go… HEY!" he struggled, but the strangers were too strong for him, when he heard a voice.

"I suggest you release him immediately." Kisara said in a soft deadly voice; the 'soon-to-be-dead' kidnappers sniggered, "Or what, are you gonna throw your _lipstick_ at us?" they then attacked Kisara to stop her from causing any more problems, especially since she appeared weak and fragile.

Vampire strength kicking in, Kisara easily dodged the punch that the blonde guy directed at her; then clearly caught off-guard by Kisara's swiftness he stumbled as she kicked him hard. Before the other goon could render Mokuba unconscious and therefore make it easier to kidnap him Kisara had taken his head and knocked it against the nearest wall _hard_. Kisara hadn't noticed that the blonde henchman had stood up; grabbed the nearest pole he could find and hit her on the head with it. But instead of Kisara stumbling to the ground like he intended, the pole had snapped and he was stuck with two ends of useless pole.

"Oh shit," He muttered as Kisara's angered gaze made him shudder in fear; but before Kisara could reply, another voice thick with fury growled, "Unhand my brother or _else_!" before the kidnappers could do anything, Kaiba had already punched the one in the face and got the other in his stomach. "Take my brother and _go!_" he commanded, and without hesitation Kisara grabbed Mokuba and ran - at human pace.

"But Seto-" Mokuba pleaded, fighting to stay behind; Kisara sighed _it's not like I wanted to leave him alone either…_ she paused momentarily, "Listen, Mokuba; your brother will be fine _– trust me_!" and to her surprise, he replied, "I do. Just don't leave him alone, please!" He pleaded; Kisara growled in annoyance but before she could do anything further Kaiba shouted. "MOKUBA, NO!"

She turned her head to the side and saw a black revolver aimed at Mokuba's head. Her eyes widened in a moment of panic: W_hat's become of my vampiric senses? This shouldn't have caught me off-guard! _Severely annoyed with herself, she instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Mokuba's shoulder, taking note of Kaiba's crestfallen face: he knew what was coming. The goon holding the gun cocked it and pulled the trigger – there was no missing _this _shot.

_I have to do something…_ Kisara thought as she launched herself in front of Mokuba, who had shut his eyes in fear. The bullet struck her in the back but she didn't flinch – being bullet-proof and all.

The goon stared at Kisara, unable to comprehend what he just saw and took a step back, "What the-?" but before he could say anything further, Kaiba whacked him on the head with his shiny silver brief case and ran to Mokuba, who was thoroughly shaken. "Big brother-" he muttered weakly and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist. "Shhh…" Kaiba said gently, returning the hug; when it occurred to him…

"Kisara! Are you alright? Where did that bullet hit you?" he paused his incoherent ramblings to take in Kisara's full appearance, only to find… nothing.

Not a scratch; no wound – no blood. Kisara spun on her heel and his observant eyes noticed a tiny rip at the back of her shirt.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and called out, "KISARA!"

Unwillingly, she turned to face him, her expression unreadable. "What do you think you are doing here?" he asked her, venom thick in his voice as he glowered at her.

_A few things don't add up here: firstly, she just __**happens**__ to be here when these goons turn up; secondly, she is completely unscathed after I __**know**__ a bullet hit her… very suspicious. _

"Saving your brother's life," She said evenly, sensing the guarded vibe emanating from Kaiba.

"Didn't look like that to me," He said through clenched teeth – he was testing her, gauging any reactions and trying to figure out her intentions. "Just _what_ are you trying to say?" Kisara growled, intensely aware of Kaiba's probing gaze analyzing her face.

"That it's a little bit _too _convenient for you to be here." He made sure his insinuation was evident as his icy gaze pierced through Kisara; she suppressed a shudder and immediately went on a temperamental trip, "I JUST SAVED YOUR BROTHERS LIFE, YOU BASTARD!"

'YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I BELIEVE YOUR LYING ASS!" he shouted, matching Kisara's tone perfectly as he too lost his patience.

Kisara was rendered momentarily speechless, stuttering an incoherent reply as a result of her indignation; Kaiba smirked, "What was that?" and leaned in, their faces just inches apart. Kisara still didn't know how to respond and replied in a huff, "You-You… YOU GOT TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" and with a frustrated growl, she stomped off in the opposite direction as Kaiba watched on coolly.

_How could I have risked exposing myself like that? _Kisara wondered as she shut her eyes, the ebbing sensation to be with Kaiba unceasingly continued.

Her contemplation was interrupted when the ever-pressing answer became obvious…

_I know why my Vampiric senses failed me – it's only when __**he's **__around; it seems the force protecting Seto Kaiba's mind draws on my own energy and therefore dulls my senses…_

Kisara gazed dully at the wall in her bedroom and realized that being around Kaiba not only endangered _him _when she was overcome with the thirst, but also put herself at risk.

This was not a fortunate conclusion.


	6. Chapter 5 Solitude

Blood & Roses

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Solitude **

_That was a close call. _

Such was Kaiba's tortured thoughts, as he shut his eyes in exhaustion.

A stir from the bundle beside him disrupted his thoughts: It was Mokuba with Kaiba's trench coat draped over him as he slept in the limo on the way back home.

Kaiba didn't want to admit it, but he was incredibly nervous – yet relieved that his brother was safe again. "Seto…" Mokuba muttered groggily wiping his eyes and sat up; Kaiba side-glanced him, "Don't do that again," He said calmly, suppressing his anger. Mokuba was perplexed, "Do what?"

"Acting foolishly – don't you understand stunts like that can get you _killed._"

"I'm sorry big brother…" Mokuba replied sorrowfully and Kaiba sighed in response.

Mokuba was the first to speak, "Who was that girl?"

"What girl?" he said shortly.

"_That _girl."

"Ah," He simply said and added, "Kisara Hunter." Mokuba's eyes twinkled with childlike humour, "Ooooooooooh…" he hinted, looking at Kaiba knowingly.

Kaiba sighed, "What exactly is your point?"

With a wary look, Mokuba continued, "Well, you're not exactly out of options…" he insinuated – obviously eager to continue their previous conversation.

"No one interests me at this point Mokuba-" he paused to look at Mokuba and said, "-_especially _that **heiress** that puts new meaning in the word **'airhead'** – Paris Hilton, or whatever…" Mokuba snidely added, "She brings new meaning into the word 'stalker' as well; remember what you had to do to get her to leave you alone?"

"Restraining orders, snipers… etc, etc… not even my Mafia connections could come through." Kaiba growled, recalling the migraine Paris Hilton had caused him. "Oh and then it was her cousin – Camilla, who thought you were just playing 'hard to get'." Mokuba was thoroughly amused; Kaiba replied, "If it's not one Hilton, it's the next… but Nicole Richie was just flat out desperate. If I wanted to wrap my arm around a skeleton I'd run away with the biology class' Mr. Bones."

Mokuba collapsed on his side laughing, "Seto, you're really funny lately."

* * *

"You're late." Kaiba said at lunch time.

To be precise, Kisara had been 2 hours late for school and she didn't turn up for the past 3 days either which really concerned Kaiba because she hadn't even bothered to play her guitar right on top of his building like she usually did. Kisara smiled charmingly, "I know, I just had to catch some… Breakfast." **a/n: if you know what I mean o.O **Kaiba arched a sarcastic eyebrow and resumed the interrogation, "Why haven't you been at school?"

Kisara had to take a moment to think up an excuse for that. Truth be told, the desire to drink Seto Kaiba's blood had become so strong she almost killed a human with the same _A_ Blood Type; and in order to restrain herself from drinking another human's blood – something that she hadn't done in 50 years - she had isolated herself amongst wildlife on a farm.

But instead of saying all of this Kisara replied, "Food poisoning, I don't think you would have appreciated me throwing up all over your desk, Kaiba." Kaiba nodded accepting this reasoning for the moment – the only problem was that he had come by her house yes, eventually he _did _find her address by having one of his henchmen tail Kisara _– _finally his incompetent employees found something they could do without screwing up he had knocked and no one answered; there wasn't even a light on inside. Of course this just meant that she wasn't _here_ … _why have I become so obsessed with her? _Kaiba wondered.

Kaiba neared closer to Kisara, his tempting scent assaulting her. She gasped softly and her eyes changed from blue to a light purple and then back to blue again… sudden as it was, Kaiba noticed because he was incredibly observant, especially where Kisara was concerned. "What was that?" he asked. "It's nothing," She replied sharply, silently cursing herself for being so reckless.

"Didn't look like nothing." He frowned and glared stubbornly at Kisara for trying to deny what he saw with his own eyes. "Okay, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Happy?"

His smoldering gaze locked her eyes as he breathed, "No."

"Too bad," She said shortly, momentarily rendered breathless which Kaiba noticed as he smirked; he then closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I _always_ get what I want, Kisara."

When he opened his eyes a second later… she was gone.

_She did it again… damn her! _

* * *

**That night**

Kisara paused long enough to recount all that she had uncovered about Seto Kaiba.

He was a child prodigy, for one; ran his own company at 16 – inventing holographic technology the works, and had a rough start with his little brother at an orphanage.

"You really are something, Seto Kaiba," Kisara murmured, "Becoming _something _even though you had nothing; building success when you _lost it all_. What ambition, determination…"

_Solitude. _

That was the key word here. Seto Kaiba had been alone all his life; even though he had a loving brother… Mokuba still could not comprehend the isolation that his brother was feeling.

But _she _could.

"You are your own worst enemy, Seto…" Kisara said slightly louder, so absorbed within the complex thoughts in her mind that she forgot she was trespassing within the Kaiba Mansion.

"No, but I will be _your _worst enemy if you don't explain to me what the _hell _you are doing sneaking around in my house!" Kaiba growled, standing in the doorway with a look of pure fury upon his face. "Kisara." He finished as his eyes narrowed,_ don't tell me I've picked up a stalker! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?_

Kisara turned her head slightly and side-glanced Kaiba, _Great, how am I going to explain this one? _She thought as her eyes pleaded with Kaiba, to somehow communicate that this was a misunderstanding.

She uttered sorrowfully, "Seto…"

"Kaiba," He corrected; this was the second time she had directly referred to him by that, but now tonight's events eradicated any further chances of a first name basis.

_Think, think… I cannot lose him! _Kisara thought desperately as she spun on her heel to face him, "I wanted to see you!" she said passionately.

Kaiba paused and cocked an eyebrow, "You could have just called."

She laughed, "Me? Phone the great Seto Kaiba so that I can see him? What do you think that would have looked like…?"

Kaiba's eyes widened, _is she saying what I think she's saying…_

Kisara's head dropped, she couldn't look Kaiba directly in the eyes. Then he spoke as he took a few steps closer to her, "It would have looked like… you are interested in me."

Abruptly Kisara turned her back to him and uttered, "… like a loathsome fangirl, not?"

Kaiba took one long stride towards her and gripped her shoulder, almost withdrawing from the coldness of her flesh. "No, Kisara! Don't say that!"

Kaiba didn't know why but he _had _to have her; this desire was not unlike his obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon – ultimately, he couldn't lose her especially not now over some misunderstanding. The original reason as to what she was doing in his house uninvited didn't even occur to him anymore; all that mattered was that _she _was here.

He watched her shoulders quiver from what he assumed was a contained sob and let out a grunt as she withdrew from him. _This isn't good_… Kaiba's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"What are you saying?" Kisara whispered; all resolution to manipulate Kaiba into her arms was forgotten… could it be that he was genuinely allured by her? Or was it the Vampiric charm that called the prey to the predator?

In the end, that's all Seto Kaiba was – prey; like all the other humans upon this Earth. According to the law that governed the Demon World, he could never be more as much as she wanted it to be otherwise.

"Kisara," Kaiba started, clenching his fists. "I'm saying-"

* * *

_**That you will have to wait until the next part to find out… mwahahahahahahaha…. D**_


	7. Chapter 6 No Secrets

Blood & Roses

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**No Secrets**

"_Kisara," Kaiba started, clenching his fists. "I'm saying-"_

Kaiba actually stammered; was he really going to say this? To _her _of all people…

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!"

There. He said it.

His hand was extending towards Kisara as she folded her arms across her chest, her hair colorless in the moonlight that shone through the window and with a small gasp she turned to the side so that she could look at him. With a questioning look she tried to decipher what was going through Kaiba's mind and said weakly, "But…"

Kaiba used this as an excuse to continue.

"I cannot explain why; I don't care if half the things you do lack logical explanation – like jumping off tall buildings, particularly… Kisara, please, this is new to me – "

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Kisara interrupted; it was vital that she convinced him to stay away from her now, because if he didn't he would die.

"I don't care!" Kaiba growled, gripping Kisara by her arms but she only pulled away as a shudder passed through him. Above all, she couldn't deny Kaiba if she looked him in the eyes… the war within himself… against the world.

Kisara tried again, speaking the absolute truth, "I'm not allowed to even be with you."

"Why?" Kaiba frowned; _this would have been easier with a fangirl_.

"Because..." Kisara stammered, thinking of the laws she had to live by, the vampire code she was breaking by just being there. Kaiba surprised her with his reply, "I don't care. I want you."

Kisara sighed. _Kaiba rejects everything supernatural therefore he will reject me… I must expose my secret to him; it's the only way. _

"Do you think you're awake?" she asked.

"Don't start that again," Kaiba groaned but after looking at Kisara he nodded.

Kisara let out a sigh between clenched teeth and strode purposely to Kaiba, and embraced him passionately which confused him immensely as he was overcome with the coldness of her flesh.

Instead of being repelled by this, he only wrapped his own arms around her in an attempt to warm her up. "You're very cold." Kaiba murmured in Kisara's ear as she tightened her grip, "Like death; now I suggest you shut your eyes."

Before Kaiba could process this strange order he was suddenly aware of a wind violently whipping at his hair. "I'M… FLYING?" he stammered as Kisara whisked him past his own KC building. _How did we get here so fast? Wait… am I even awake?_

Instantly Kaiba shut his eyes so that he wouldn't have to take any more in, and could consider this a dream in the morning if he simply ignored the situation.

After two minutes of bliss, Kaiba felt the ground beneath his feet and _warmth. _"Kisara?" he called out and stumbled backwards when he realized he was on the roof of another tall building. _That was close_, he thought as he nearly tripped over the edge. He looked around him only to find nothing, Kisara had disappeared.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?" Kaiba yelled losing his patience and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Why would I do that?" Kisara asked innocently from behind him; Kaiba spun on his heel to face her. "Explain yourself!" Kaiba demanded but to his dismay Kisara shook with humorless laughter, "This is me! Do you want me now, Kaiba? HUH? Well, DO YOU?"

"Right. My dream Kisara's usually make-out with me, not shout at me." Kaiba accidentally let slip. Kisara paused her temperamental rant to gape at Kaiba who just shrugged nonchalantly – too late to retract his comment so he decided to keep going with it. "For the last time _this is not a dream, _wait- 'dream Kisara's'?" Kisara gaped at Kaiba again who just coughed uncomfortably. She twirled a few strands of hair between her fingers and asked with a gleeful grin, "You _dream _about me? Well… this sure is an interesting turn of events."

"Shut up." Kaiba mumbled folding his arms across his chest - complete with stubborn pout. "Cuuuuute." Kisara continued and then resumed their original conversation.

"I'm not _like _any body else," Kisara stated frostily, "Clearly." Kaiba responded with a smirk across his face. He detected a color change in Kisara's eyes and took a step back, "What are you?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"I wish I could tell you…" Kisara said wistfully as she gazed into Kaiba's eyes which had narrowed to thin slits.

"let me guess '_you wouldn't believe me_', right?" Kaiba imitated mockingly but all sarcastic humor forgotten when Kisara turned her face away from him.

"_I am a Vampire, Kaiba."_

Kisara whispered compellingly and disappeared to leave Kaiba to his thoughts, confident that all desire he felt for her would be discarded.

She was wrong.

* * *

**Indeeeeeed ;DD**


	8. Chapter 7 More Than Just Lycanthropy

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – okay this part is inspired by a song called 'Lycanthropy" by Semyazah; here is some of the lyrics, so when you read on consider the words if you really feel like it:**_

_I am fear_

_I am not what you may think I am_

_Bloodthirsty as you do recall…_

_The animal's inside your soul_

_I need your flesh_

_I crave your soul_

_The beast inside takes over me_

_More than just Lycanthropy_

_Don't run from me_

_You are my prey_

_You're mine to feed upon. _

_You're mine!_

_I'll take all of you_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own the above song; however I DO personally know the band that sings it… 333**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**More Than Just Lycanthropy**

* * *

_I love you Kisara Hunter. _

Kaiba uttered to himself, threading his fingers through his hair as an act of frustration. _Wait. I cannot say that to her! I don't even know what love is… well, __**that**__kind of love. That's right, I simply desire her!_

This sudden resolution heightened Kaiba's spirits as he went into his office after having a KC helicopter pick him up when Kisara abandoned him atop the roof of a Computer IT building.

He wasn't sure of what he saw or experienced that night, and didn't particularly feel like going down that road – his only real concern was for the fragile state of Kisara's mind; she had to be severely unhinged to actually believe she was a _vampire_.

"So you finally showed up after what, three days?" Kaiba said gruffly to Kisara who sat comfortably on the leather couch in his mansion's office. "If I'm not welcome I can leave." She said brusquely and shut her eyes in resignation.

"That's not it, I want to help you."

At this comment, Kisara raised a curious eyebrow. "You can't, Kaiba – vampirism is incurable."

"You're a lycan-" Kaiba started, nearing closer to Kisara who was still as if she were carved from stone; she interrupted, "No – but you're close. _Lycan_ is another word for werewolf; I am a _Nosferatu_… blood-drinker, VAMPIRE."

Kaiba frowned, "That's it, Kisara – I've been doing research; you're a Lycanthropic."

Kisara arched a sarcastic eyebrow, "That sounds like some sort of clinical condition."

"It is." Kaiba said delicately and proceeded to recall what he read online word-for-word, "_Lycanthropy_; a clinical condition where the individual believes they are a hybrid of animal or sub-human, frequent examples are werewolves and vampirism."

Kisara rolled her eyes, "You're saying I need psychiatric HELP?"

"It probably won't come to that." Kaiba replied matter-of-factly; Kisara was dismayed, "You're… you're saying I'm _mental_…"

"No! Not at all… it's just-"

Kisara stood up; she knew she should be happy that she was a step closer to pushing Kaiba away – and ultimately keeping him alive, but this was in conflict with much stronger emotions… _longing, desire…_

_I don't want to be alone anymore. _

She thought as she blinked a tear made up of blood; Kaiba raised his finger and gently prodded the crimson liquid and analyzed it. "Blood…" he muttered astounded until Kisara slapped his hand away.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something…" Kisara started and walked passed Kaiba to a statue that sat on his desk; it was made of iron and was _very_ heavy. Kisara wrapped her hands delicately around the statue; Kaiba scoffed, "what _exactly _are you trying to do?"

With a smirk, Kisara lifted the statue easily without effort – yet, despite her casual stance she was actually carefully measuring Kaiba's reaction.

"What the-" He started, and took a step towards Kisara; she laughed humorlessly and ever so slightly eased her hands towards each other. Kaiba watched as the iron statue was literally _mushed _into a mangled iron ball that could fit in Kisara's enclosed fist – _Now that's strength_, he thought as nervous drop of sweat slid down his forehead.

"Now you see." She said distantly; however Kaiba shook his head and denied what he saw, "You're _not a _vampire, Kisara. Whatever you believe in, it's in your _mind!_ Grasp this, please."

Kisara glared stubbornly at Kaiba, "What about my super strength?"

"It's tricks of the mind. I have no doubt you're very adept at them."

"Oh, so I'm an illusionist now?" Kisara countered; Kaiba was about to argue another point but instead replied, "Possibly."

Suddenly she emitted a low guttural growl that made the hairs on Kaiba's neck stand up; the sound was so like that of a vicious animal. Kisara's entire dainty form became feline and her whole stance was the semblance of a predator's; the corners of her mouth rose up to form a twisted grimace as long fangs extended.

Kaiba's gaze was locked on her crimson eyes and the way her face had a demonic feature added to it; his eyes widened, "Oh my God, you're serious…"

"God has nothing to do with it." She replied shortly; displaying her fangs evilly.

"I don't understand…" immediately, Kaiba went into denial and turned his back to Kisara.

_Oh my GOD. _

He thought slamming his fists against the nearest wall. "It's just mind games – right?"

_Great. I thought kissed this bullshit goodbye when that pharaoh wannabe walked out of mine and Yugi's lives back in Egypt – that's right! This is all YUGI'S fault. _

Kaiba turned to face Kisara with resolution in his eyes, "Well – this explains a lot." He then eyed the compacted _mushed _ball that was once his statue. "I'm sorry about wrecking that." Kisara said with an apologetic smile; Kaiba replied off-handedly, "Well… I never liked that statue much _anyway_!" and firmly folded his arms across his chest before adding, "I never want to see you again, Kisara Hunter."

Numbly, Kisara turned away from Kaiba as he scoffed…

"Vampires_… as if!_"

* * *


	9. Chapter 8 No More Secrets

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – You didn't honestly think I'd leave it there? **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**No More Secrets**

* * *

"_I never want to see you again, Kisara Hunter."_

If Kisara _could_ cry, she probably would have at that moment; but all she could manage was a crimson river streaming down her face.

_It is done. _She thought as she tried desperately to restrain the loss and despair that enveloped her; it was for the best – no doubt, yet it still pierced her to be without Kaiba…

"That's what you want me to say, don't you?" Kaiba said pointedly; Kisara's eyes widened in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Well. Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I get the feeling that you don't _really _want to say goodbye – and yet you keep insisting…" Kaiba's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Why?" Kisara gaped at Kaiba, "What are you trying to say?"

"It's like this: I'm caught between pacifying you – that is, 'stay out of my life, Kisara'; or doing the selfish thing." Kaiba paused and took Kisara's blank expression as an excuse to continue, "The selfish thing being the _Seto Kaiba_ thing – I usually take what I want, regardless; quite frankly I don't think it's appropriate to act-of-character at this moment." He smirked.

Kisara understood completely: _he wants to be with me. _

"But you don't believe I'm a vampire…" She started; Kaiba replied, "Wrong. I don't **care** if you _are _a vampire."

"What about my diet; doesn't it concern you?"

"_Diet _is a nice euphemism – however I don't care about what you eat as long as I'm not on the menu." Kaiba said while slowly edging his hand to Kisara's until he could grasp it; strangely enough, he enjoyed this small measure of intimacy a lot more than he would have thought possible.

Kisara winced in response to Kaiba's comment, "I'll do my best." Kaiba retaliated with a hard laugh, "I hope you're prepared for an interrogation – there is so much I want to know about you-"

Kisara interrupted Kaiba, "Why are you so intent on being with me?"

Kaiba arched an eyebrow, "You remind me… of someone I knew a long time ago; to be precise when I think of you an image of my Blue Eyes comes to mind."

Kisara instantly went quiet, fully aware of the link that was the Blue Eyes White Dragon; however judging from Kaiba's tone it seemed as if he was referring to _someone _else – overcome by a pang of jealousy she missed the questions directed at her.

"Kisara? KISARA?" Kaiba shouted and growled with annoyance that she wasn't paying attention to him. "Hmmm?" Kisara asked absentmindedly. "I don't have to cuddle beside you in a coffin, do I?" Kaiba sardonically said which to his annoyance, made Kisara burst into hysteric giggles, "Awwww, Seto Kaiba wants to cuddle… cuuuuuuuuute!"

"Shut up!" Kaiba snapped as an anime vein formed on his forehead, "I meant - you know what I mean, woman!"

"Hollywood has it _all_ wrong." Kisara said lightly as she entwined fingers through Kaiba's hair; she didn't even realize what she was doing until a sigh of contentment emitted from Kaiba, abruptly her hands fell to her sides. Kaiba smirked, "So, no coffins?"

"Vampires can't even sleep – why would they need coffins?"

Her answer caught Kaiba off-guard, "You can't SLEEP?"

"No sleep for the wicked, my dear."

"Lucky. Sleep is a mere hindrance… who needs it?" Kaiba declared enviously; Kisara was impressed with his spirit, "You do, Kaiba."

Kaiba paused, "Don't call me that."

"Do you prefer 'Seto'?" Kisara wondered, leaning gently on Kaiba – they were now both lying comfortably on his leather couch. "Say that again." Kaiba said instead; "what, _Seto_?" Kisara replied dubiously.

In response, Kaiba shut his eyes and rested his head against Kisara's cold shoulder.

"No one says my name quite like you do, Kisara…" Kaiba uttered with a yawn as he passed out from exhaustion; feeling Kisara shift her weight to depart his mansion he whispered amidst his slumber, "Don't leave me …"

Kisara smiled and placed both her arms around Kaiba who had unwittingly found himself in a position lying right on top of her; she then breathed seductively in his ear…

"I promise."

* * *

_He walked along an alley somewhere in Egypt…_

_Inside the pharaoh's memory world, Kaiba came face-to-face with the spirit of his Blue Eyes White Dragon. _

_He saw HER. Kisara… "How did I know that?" he wondered briefly staring at her blue eyes; long pale hair swirling around her face…_

_She approached him… however it wasn't Kaiba she was seeking… but Seto. _

Kaiba's eyes snapped open and became intensely aware of his rugged breathing. "What the-" he started and sat up on the leather couch; he glanced the room at least five times over before coming to two conclusions: Kisara had either left him and was _God-knows-where_, or she was never in his office to begin with and last night was all a dream.

Kaiba decided on the latter and went into the kitchen to drink some coffee and maybe eat breakfast. Maybe.

"_Mmmrning_ Seto!" Mokuba called out happily with a mouth full of cereal before swallowing his food abruptly to gaze at Kaiba with an '_I know what you did, you dog, you'_ look.

Kaiba gulped, "What's with that face?" he demanded before sitting at the table.

"_No one interests me at this moment," _Mokuba quoted with a toothy grin, "How can you have a girlfriend and not tell me?" he asked with a fake hurt expression.

Kaiba replied momentarily puzzled, "I don't _have _a girlfriend, Mokuba!"

Mokuba paused, "Oh."

"Oh?"

"She's one of _those_." He said with a look of disappointment, "I thought you didn't like _those_…"

Kaiba growled, "What exactly are _those_?"

"You know…" Mokuba hinted suggestively, "The ones you _pay_._"_

Kaiba choked on the coffee he had just drank, "Christ, what THE HELL are they teaching you at that school?"

Mokuba shrugged, "You learn things in Life Orientation Class."

"Such as?" Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "Puberty, sex… and all those other awkward stuff; by the way I think you did _it _wrong."

Kaiba's eyes widened in disbelief, "Did WHAT wrong?"

Mokuba looked to the side shiftily before whispering, "I don't think you can do _that _with your clothes ON, Big Brother…" Kaiba was stunned into silence; unperturbed Mokuba continued, "Kisara must have been VERY confused…"

"I'm not hearing this…" Kaiba massaged his temples as a huge migraine overtook him, "Getting sex lessons from my little brother – oh my god… KISARA?"

Mokuba swallowed another spoonful of cereal, "Uh huh… I honestly didn't think she was one of _those_."

Kaiba coughed uncomfortably, "she's NOT, at least I don't think she is… and will you stop with _those_."

"So she is your girlfriend?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Kaiba paused. _So it wasn't a dream – she was here! And she's mine…_

Instead of replying, Kaiba told Mokuba to get dressed; leaving him a few moments to think – about Kisara, about bribing the school principal to revise the Life Orientation's class curriculum, about Kisara – again, and also about approaching the delicate subject of _sex _with Mokuba…

Kaiba shuddered _I'm not ready for this; for god's sake in a few months I'm going to be raising a TEENAGER and I just don't think I can handle that right now. _

"Cute kid." Kisara muttered huskily into Kaiba's ear.

Kaiba's head snapped to the side, "You…"

"That's how you greet me?" Kisara said with a mocking offended expression; Kaiba groaned, "Go easy on me, I just had a lesson about SEX from my little BROTHER,"

"Hectic." Kisara said sympathetically and added, "Yeah, he's going to be 13 in a few months."

"I was just thinking that."

After a moment of silence Kaiba said, "I figured it out."

"What?"

"Why vampires would need coffins." Kaiba looked at Kisara's humored expression and continued, "To stash the dead bodies of course…" Kisara rolled her eyes, "That was an old trick used in the 1600s; however Vampires usually blame it on your kind now." Kaiba's eyes widened with surprise; hastily Kisara added, "I'm sorry; I'm being insensitive." Kaiba shook his head, "It's not that at all – you don't need to be careful around me; I want to know everything."

"Hmmm…okay but I get to know some things about you _first_." Kisara said impishly as Kaiba groaned, but reluctantly agreed.

"What girl do I remind you of?" Kisara tried to conceal the jealousy; however Kaiba noticed the sudden change in tone instantly. "Next." He said shortly; Kisara gaped – rendered completely speechless; "What are you hiding?" she demanded and instantly grew wary when Kaiba smiled crookedly at her; "Okay, scratch that – what are you planning on doing now? And what is with that look on your f-" but she was interrupted when Kaiba's hands snaked around her waist to pull her onto his lap. "Let's get you more comfortable." Kaiba decided; Kisara with a playful laugh allowed Kaiba to overpower her strength, and she had to admit it _was _more comfortable in this position, and was incredibly fascinated by the fact that he was unfazed by the coldness of her flesh.

Kisara soon became intensely aware of Kaiba's lips reaching for her own; his arms wrapped firmly around her arms to hold her in place, however Kisara used her inhuman strength to gently pin his arms to his side and to push his face back.

"Not fair." Kaiba groaned, "Using vampire strength is cheating, Kisara; now you must pay the penalty…" Kisara laughed and shoved Kaiba's head back again.

"Can't you at least _pretend_ I'm stronger than you?" Kaiba asked whilst retaining his grip around her waist. "Maybe… another time." Kisara said as she easily forced his hands apart and stood up.

In a flash she had disappeared, her laughter lingering.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9 Playtime

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Thanks to all my reviewers , you guys rock!! Btw this is just an interval chapter before we proceed… ;D **_

_**Disclaimer- I didn't do the previous part's disclaimer because I almost convinced myself that I owned Yu-Gi-Oh… however, I don't. Now I am going to put a little sad face here… ( **_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Playtime **

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Koji demanded; his amber eyes glinting dangerously as he surveyed Kisara carefully.

"I don't think it's beneficial to harm Seto Kaiba. Besides, even if we did regain souls God would _still_ reject us." Kisara said matter-of-factly without a trace of emotion across her face. Koji glared at Kisara, "SHUT UP! IT WILL WORK; DO NOT QUESTION ME!" his normally pale skin was flushed and he was panting from the effort of losing his temper. He then straightened his posture and stated coldly, "You've fallen for him."

Despite Kisara's detached expression a flicker of emotion became evident as Koji aimed an energy ball at the wall behind her, missing Kisara's head by an inch and yet she had not flinched. "Don't be foolish." Kisara said simply; Koji remained unconvinced and in a fit of anger growled, "_Fool_! Your heart will betray you; _he_ will betray you! Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not going to do it." Kisara repeated as she disappeared into the shadows, but as she was about to leave her bedroom Koji used some energy to entrap her and haul her back to him. "You ARE going to do this Kisara, because if you don't I _will_ extract the force within Kaiba's mind _myself_… " Kisara's eyes widened as Koji continued, "- and I _will_ make sure he lives long enough to know the taste of his own intestines – So what will it be?" he finished, his voice barely higher than a whisper and yet the threat was clear.

With a curt nod Koji left Kisara to her thoughts…

_And her bloody tears. _

* * *

Kaiba turned to Kisara and played with her hair fondly; he had taken her to a park since it was a warm day and admired how her whole being seemed to emanate a glow when exposed to direct sunlight, this light had a blueish tinge and yet again reminded him of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Kisara paused her stream of thought to gaze at Kaiba curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaiba smirked, "I gain a sense of satisfaction from looking at you – is that a problem?" Kisara laughed in response as her eyes changed from blue to purple; Kaiba noticed and said, "Your eyes are purple."

"It does that sometimes." Kisara replied unperturbed by the comment and in an instantaneous blur of movement, had managed to stand in front of Kaiba – twirling and dancing slowly in circular patterns.

"Well, it's really weird." Kaiba stated bluntly; Kisara rolled her eyes, "Gee, aren't we the sweet-talker?"

"I'm not going to lie to you." Kaiba stated firmly. "Not even a little a bit?" she asked feeling hopeful; Kaiba replied, "Forget it."

"I forgot you were the romantic." Kisara said sarcastically, Kaiba laughed without humor, "You want romantic? Go read a Mills & Boons." Kisara wrinkled her nose, "You're such a pessimist."

"That must be such a disappointment for you – I thought I was just a cynist."

With a sigh Kisara collapsed beside Kaiba on the grass; this sudden dark mood of his caught her off-guard.

"What's wrong?" she asked; Kaiba glared moodily in the distance, "Doesn't matter."

"Oh really?" Kisara said as she leaned closer to him, "I want to try something…" she continued with a flirtatious grin and lightly pressed her lips against Kaiba's, ignoring the sudden burning sensation at the base of her throat that arose whenever she was around food, basically.

Kaiba responded immediately.

He crushed his lips to Kisara, his arms threading around her waist, desperate to pull her smooth, cool body against his – becoming intensely aware of a very subtle, _tempting _scent which lingered on Kisara's skin.

Kisara struggled with the intense needs that arose inside her; the need for intimacy and more violently… her need to drink blood – which was rather difficult when all she could hear was the dramatic increase in Kaiba's heart rate, the steady throb of his veins and the gushing of blood throughout his entire body.

However, Kisara regained focus… and retaining… with difficulty… absolute control.

Abruptly she pushed Kaiba back as he was overcome with desire to pull her even closer to him, "Do try and behave yourself." Kisara said teasingly as a crooked grin crossed Kaiba's features, "Hmmm… I liked that. A lot." He said breathlessly and then frowned, "What have I told you about using vampire strength? It's a serious advantage on your part and is completely unfair on mine!" Kaiba huffed; Kisara laughed again, "So _that's_ what's on your mind."

Kaiba laid on the grass; resting his head against his hands as he continued, "What is it like… living forever."

"Lonely." Kisara replied; Kaiba nodded, "Do you… hunt humans?"

"Not in this century… I'm trying to redeem myself – hell isn't a holiday island, you know."

"I don't believe in hell." Kaiba said simply.

"Hell is real all right – it's where I'm going when I die."

"Aren't you _already_ in hell?"

"Not completely – there is a light that makes everything worth it now…"

Lacking an appropriate answer, Kaiba remained silent as he committed every feature of Kisara's face to memory.

"_She sure does look great in purple…"_ Kaiba muttered under his breath, completely forgetting about Kisara's sensitive hearing; however she just laughed in response and nestled her head on Kaiba's chest, "You mean lilac…" she corrected lightly as Kaiba cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure. Lilac too – wait, you _heard _that?" Kaiba replied dubiously as she replied, "Indeed."

"You trully are amazing," Kaiba mused, completely mesmerized and stretched comfortably on the grass.

"Kisara…" Kaiba started hesitantly as the sun began to set.

"Hmmm?"

"How old are you?" Kaiba asked while keeping his gaze focused solely on his feet, caught completely off-guard when Kisara burst into fits of laughter.

"Took you long enough." She said, gazing at Kaiba adoringly and continued seemingly light-heartedly, "It'll… how do you Americans say? _Freak you out!_"

"Not at all," Kaiba insisted as Kisara's head snapped backwards to stare at the stars, his eyes narrowed curiously as he analyzed her many innocent gestures – her age really intrigued him now.

"Guess." Kisara finally decided, peeking at Kaiba from beneath her eyelashes.

"What?" Kaiba asked, rendered dumb-founded before shaking his head despairingly, "You really don't take anything seriously, do you?"

"Why, _Seto_," Kisara started, stressing emphasis on Kaiba's name, "when you've lived as long as I have you realise that life is a big joke… and it pretty much sucks the rest of the time…."

When Kaiba didn't respond, Kisara sighed and replied, "A hundred."

"What?"

"A hundred."

"Oh, I heard floor sex and I must comply."

Kisara laughed as Kaiba kissed her along her jaw, unwittingly she released a low growl – a very vampiric growl…

Kaiba's hands gathered at the edge of Kisara's waist, further traveling to caress the skin just above her knees… while the rest of Kisara's dress had gathered to the nape of her thighs, thus exposing a lot of leg – the coldness of her flesh made Kaiba shudder with pleasure.

However, Kisara ceased her playful laughter and froze – releasing a guttural growl which gathered from her throat as a distinctly non-human scent caught her attention…

_Not now - It can't be! _

* * *


	11. Chapter 10 The Others Part 1

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Okay so thanks to my reviewers!! This story is divided into two parts and there is an introduction to a new character, and some more in the next part…. But don't worry, they're extremely minor characters (for now… I haven't fully decided yet) and that's it. **_

_**Oh, and I just wanted to mention that I'm working with the American version of Yu-Gi-Oh, and not the Japanese mainly because I've never watched the JPN version… -sad sigh- and on with the story!!**_

_**(sorry for interrupting again – can anyone care to explain to me why the hell Kaiba has green hair in the first season of the JPN version of YGO? And how that green hair somehow morphed into brown… this is the question which has plagued me for years…. Message me if you can explain it to me…. Thanks!)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I fully support exclamation abuse in completely unrelated situations!! **_

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**The Others Part 1**

* * *

Kaiba faltered briefly as he felt Kisara stiffen beneath him; she then growled in annoyance and appeared beside him in a flash of movement.

_What the hell could he want here… after all this time? _Kisara contemplated as she allowed her vampiric senses to roam.

"Kisara?" Kaiba asked hesitantly, noticing a red demonic glint in Kisara's eyes. With her body erect and absolutely still, Kaiba instinctively knew she was in predator mode – but what was the threat?

Kisara hissed in annoyance, her eyes softening momentarily as she focused on Kaiba.

"Come." She commanded softly, averting her gaze to something in the distance as Kaiba rose to his feet, gazing suspiciously at her – however, gradually that suspicion dissipated into concern as he climbed inside his car.

When Kisara made no move to join him, Kaiba lowered the car window and called out, "Aren't you coming?"

"Drive onwards," Kisara replied sharply as Kaiba protested, "But-"

"Go!"

Kaiba frowned irritably at being interrupted so callously, "Fine. A goodnight kiss at least, Kisara!" he insisted with a flirtatious look; instantly Kisara's controlled, tense expression shattered as she broke into a warm grin, leaning casually against the car door.

"You know I'm way too old for you, right?"

Kaiba smirked, "You can snatch my cradle any day," and tilted his chin upwards to claim Kisara's lips.

Gradually Kisara pulled away, "Go," she breathed and burst into enchanting laughter as Kaiba drove off… crashing into a trash can as he recovered from the overwhelming kiss.

Sensing movement behind her, Kisara inwardly sighed with relief – _Clearly he has no intent to pursue Seto at this moment… right now it is me he wants… _

But was it who she thought it was? It was such a long time since this scent was familiar to her…

"_You_." Kisara growled as she spun on her heel to face the figure who had been watching her; his hands were clasped behind his back coolly… so calm, so casual.

"Is that how you greet old friends?" That familiar mocking voice chided, turning to face her with an amused expression – his dark brown hair swaying gently in the breeze.

As they stood face-to-face, Kisara knew there was no mistake.

This was Malachi. Her Maker.

The vampire who bestowed the curse upon her, just to abandon her.

"You are as strong as I anticipated," Malachi stated conversationally, taking short deliberate steps as he drew nearer to Kisara, who bit down a disrespectful reply. It took every ounce of her self-control not to attack her Maker _fangs-first – _his mere presence as her vampire father made her blood boil.

"Shame on you," Malachi continued, "For keeping such a find to yourself… Seto Kaiba is quite allured by you."

Kisara clenched her teeth.

_What is Malachi doing here? Is he accompanied by The Others? I cannot allow them near Seto! _Kisara thought fiercely as Malachi's deep crimson eyes surveyed her carefully while grinning knowingly.

"Protect him by all means, Kisara, but I assure you – you cannot keep him a secret forever," Malachi continued menacingly, "It will not be long until _The Others_ come searching for the **Holy Grail **of our existence."

Unconsciously, Kisara reacted possessively with a strong intent to attack Malachi; however he had immediately detected the murderous vibes emanating from her, and had pinned her by the neck against a tree – his nails digging crudely into Kisara's flesh.

"Careful, my dear. You're not the strongest creature out there…" Kisara's mouth twisted into a grimace as she struggled to fight Malachi off her.

"_You always were the romantic."_

And with these last words breathed intimately, Malachi disappeared.

* * *

_What was that about?_

Kaiba continued to contemplate Kisara's sudden change in temperament as he sniffed an abandoned glass which contained a dark substance… blood.

This was the first time Kaiba had ever been within Kisara's Manor; it had been a last minute decision to head here but he decided not to dwell too much on the fact that he was trespassing… _techniquely. _

Kaiba suppressed a shudder as he recalled the bloodlust which had radiated from Kisara. _It wasn't directed at me, that I am certain, _Kaiba assured himself as he gulped down a cup of coffee before stretching out on Kisara's couch. He heard a silky voice urging him to sleep and he obeyed…

* * *

"Seto, wake-up!"

"What?" Kaiba slurred, bolting upright on the couch; he noticed it was 9 o'clock which was impossible since he never slept until midnight…

"Who was here?" Kisara demanded, gripping Kaiba's shoulders gently, watching as his eyes focused.

"No one," Kaiba insisted, and asked, "Why?"

"A vampire was here."

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, "You don't have any demonic family members who have also taken to stalking me, have you?"

Kisara chuckled, "Blunt as ever, Seto – just out of curiosity, what _are _you doing inside my house?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I felt like it. You have a problem with that?"

Kisara's good-humor vanished, "Be careful…" she implored, sharpening Kaiba's interest immediately.

"Of **what** exactly?" Kaiba's ice cold eyes narrowed, penetrating Kisara's gaze.

"Let's just say," Kisara hesitated, "I'm not the only thing out there who is intrigued by you… I'm just concerned since you _are_ going to Japan for a business trip soon, and I won't be able to keep an eye on you."

Kaiba considered this as he rose to feet and sauntered to the balcony; Kisara had wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist, resting her head lightly against the middle of his back… that was as high as her height enabled her to go.

Kaiba sighed contentedly as he eyes flickered when he noticed a spot in the distant sky – whatever the hell that was, he didn't trust it.

However, before he could mention the suspicious object in the sky, Kisara seemed to already detect its scent.

"_Down!" _she hissed, shoving Kaiba to the floor as the suspicious object swooped down on them through the open doorway.

It was a bat.

Kaiba groaned, noticing a dull pain along the side of his head which struck the floor harshly; his breathing snagged in his throat when he realized the intimate position Kisara and himself were locked in.

Kisara's body was suspended inches from his own; her one hand was on the floor beside Kaiba's head supporting her entire weight, while her other hand was resting against his chest. Kaiba's own hands were curved around the nape of her neck, and his legs were hooked behind hers – she was between his legs quite literally. Particularly, a certain area of his body was more than aware of the sensuality the collision of their bodies was creating.

Kaiba hoped Kisara wasn't aware of this – evidently she was as she rose a few inches, releasing his legs.

Before Kaiba could comment any further, Kisara's head slanted to the side as she bared her fangs aggressively at something which had taken form in the corner of the room.

When the shadowy figure drew nearer, Kaiba's eyes flicked with interest as he corrected himself mentally – it wasn't a bat which had gone rogue and decided to swoop down on him, _oooooh_ no – it was a **hugeass **bat.

… and the bat continued to expand, the animal-like features giving way to a human form.

Kaiba was rendered speechless.

What could he say?

…_I should have known this was coming…_

* * *


	12. Chapter 11 The Others Part 2

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Okay so get ready to meet more vamps!!!! I'll re-explain some of the new concepts introduced at the end of the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own YGO, because if I did Kaiba would have met the modern of version of Kisara ;D

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 11 **

**The Others Part 2

* * *

  
**

Kaiba appeared horror struck, and slightly sickened as the giant bat's thick black fur gradually ebbed away, revealing the mysterious intruder.

The figure then eased out of a half-crouch, standing erect – revealing a woman with black hair which reached her mid-thigh, cascading gently in the nighttime breeze.

Her eyes glinted blood red, and her mouth parted to reveal fangs… she was another vampire.

_No, wait – she was another vampire who just happened to be a bat a few seconds ago, _Kaiba thought sardonically as he rose to his feet – Kisara hovering protectively beside him.

With a stiff glance at _bat-girl, _Kaiba turned to Kisara, "Can _you _do that?"

"No!" Kisara snapped as she continued to glare at the newcomer.

"Just asking…" Kaiba huffed, his chin jutting stubbornly as he folded his arms across his chest – keeping his eyes averted when he realized that _bat-girl_ also happened to be naked… and he didn't want Kisara to think he was perving…

"Okay, how did _she_ do that?" Kaiba asked with a slight shrug; Kisara hissed exasperatedly in response, "I'm not the only kind of vampire out there – you get different types of _'bloodlines', _where you have differentiating **abilities**, **strengths**… and **weaknesses**."

"Oh _come on! _The whole bat transformation thing… that is just so… _lame!_" Kaiba shook his head dubiously, recalling the many vampire flicks he had watched with Mokuba – and every single one of them included bat-transforming, sun-sensitive vampire whores who would actually die when staked.

Somehow Kaiba knew in this situation, it wouldn't be that easy - of course not, it never was whenever he was involved.

"Hahaha," Kisara laughed without humor, keeping an eye on the intruder who had slipped into the nearest bedroom to find some clothing, re-emerging in a lacy black dress – surveying Kaiba through heavy lidded eyes.

"_Allyssa_," Kisara gestured to the other vampire, "Is from the **Vlad Dacul bloodline**-"

"Dracula," Kaiba realized with shock as Kisara nodded before continuing, "Indeed, only with his bloodline can you transform into a bat – then again, there are other bloodlines who are far more fascinating and _stronger_; mine for instance."

"Ah." Kaiba replied shortly, focusing intently on Kisara again.

"Besides, the whole bat morphing deal is vastly overrated." Kisara finished with a look of disdain.

"It doesn't look so bad," Kaiba offered, "I mean all that hair on a woman _is _rather disgusting, but otherwise it isn't completely appalling."

Kisara grinned, "Wait for it…"

At that point Allyssa's arm had simply detached itself from the elbow and hit the floor with a dull thud.

Kaiba grimaced as she muttered, "Oops…" in a heavy 1800 British accent; proceeding to reattach the red-rimmed lower arm at the elbow – gradually the muscles regenerated, making gruesome sloshing sounds while she held her arm suspended until fully appended.

"WTF" etched across his face, Kaiba turned to Kisara for an explanation, "With the Royal, yet _diseased _blood of Dracula comes certain abnormalities and side-effects which worsen as you grow older." She clarified as Allyssa grinned widely, flashing her fangs threateningly.

In flash of movement, Allyssa had Kaiba seated on a couch – sitting suggestively on his lap with one leg swung lazily over the armchair.

"Why love, ain't he a keeper? _Sooooo_ delicious, don't'cha think?" Allyssa drawled as she sniffed luxuriantly at Kaiba's neck.

"Do you _mind_?" Kaiba growled, containing his anger as Allyssa lightly trailed her index finger down the side of his face – her other hand drawing down his inner thigh; in a fit of annoyance, he roughly shoved her hand away.

"_Charming_. You know it's a good thing you're good-looking and rich because frankly, your personality sucks." Allyssa chided absent-mindedly, allowing her fangs to caress the skin above Kaiba's turtleneck.

Instinctively, Kaiba flinched which made Allyssa erupt into hearty mocking laughter.

"But love, one of my more impressive skills has to be," Allyssa whispered seductively as she continued to stroke the side of Kaiba's face, "… my voice…"

Kaiba was truly curious at this point, "Your voice?"

Allyssa nodded and giggled as if she had just revealed a naughty little secret, continuing further yet by singing soft and gentle hymns; Kaiba immediately recalled Allyssa's voice as the one he heard earlier that night – urging him to fall into a gentle slumber; however the current song had a completely different effect on him…

The anguished tone of the music was insisting that he kill himself; compelling him to succumb to death… or more specifically, the sudden lure of Allyssa's fangs…

"NO!"

Kisara snarled, pulling Allyssa off Kaiba by her hair, kicking her in the head hard enough so that a sharp _crack _echoed in the moonlit room – the sudden noise awakening Kaiba from the trance that Allyssa had entrapped him in.

Allyssa then hissed, her nails digging into the carpet to steady her body before Kisara kicked her again, in the stomach – sending her flying into the nearest wall; her body slamming so hard against the plaster, that even the surrounding walls were infiltrated with cracks.

Kisara spoke in a clear, assertive voice as she glowered at Allyssa, "I will not allow your vampiric gift to manipulate Seto Kaiba's thinking or emotions – dare to corrupt him again and I will _tear your fangs out!" _

"_Bleedin' hell! _Possessive as always, ain't ya!" Allyssa shouted – quite startled by the unexpected attack, as she clutched her jaw into place – the sharp snapping of bone was loud… the sound repulsed Kaiba.

After a moment, Allyssa recovered, moving to her feet slowly and gracefully as she swept her hair over her shoulder – Kaiba noticed a silvery mark that appeared to have been carved into her flesh, in the shape of an upside down horn.

_No cheapskate tattoo equipment did that_, Kaiba thought, making a mental note to ask Kisara about it later – meanwhile he had to do something, he really didn't like the idea of a woman protecting him – even if there was something extremely attractive about Kisara doing it, he still felt as if he was capable of taking care of himself, regardless of vampires.

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by a low-pitched whistle which escaped Allyssa's full lips, automatically Kisara appeared right in front of him – her eyes hardened with concentration as shadows skittered across the floor to where Allyssa stood, pouting flirtatiously.

The shadows suddenly became darker and murkier, resembling a tarlike substance which emitted a harsh grating sound as they formed three male forms, the black dissipating into a shade of cool ivory.

Kaiba groaned exasperatedly before swallowing his distaste – _What, am I flypaper for FREAKS? What the hell is this, a vampire convention? _

Kaiba had to admit it though, he _really _hoped Kisara was not capable of grim techniques such as these – turning into tar at any given moment would definitely put a damper on their relationship.

Meanwhile, Kisara stiffened as she recognized the vampires immediately: comical Jace, with his spiky blue hair and prankster's sense of humor; romantic and cruel, black haired Dante who was renowned as a vampire who married humans before he drained them of their blood – he enjoyed the familiarity with his prey while other's preferred anonymity.

Ultimately, the darkest and definitely the oldest, the final vampire – Seph, with his long silky white hair.

Unlike the other vampires, Seph's eyes were the purest black; he was also capable of abilities which would have anyone screaming in fear or agony – depending on his mood at that time.

But this isn't what troubled Kisara; Seph being somewhat unique had different tastes from your average vampire…

"Ahh Sephy, your presence always makes me feel uneasy," Kisara commented dryly as Seph's eyes analyzed her, laughing darkly at his own private joke.

Seph's diet did not consist of animal blood, or indeed _human_ blood – _ohhh no_; you see the only thing a ten-thousand-year-old vampire can actually survive on is the blood of _other_… **vampires**_. _

Seph was particularly fond of lusting after Kisara's blood – _that's _why she felt nervous. Suddenly, _she _was the prey – and many actually believe that this is what inspired Kisara's sudden compassion towards humans.

Theoretically, of course.

Seph bowed before Kisara respectfully, gripping her hand in his and caressing the skin with his lips before allowing his fangs to pierce into the vein that was twitching there.

Kisara gasped, her eyes fluttering before retrieving her hand swiftly.

"How rude," She scowled, watching as the wound took slightly longer to heal as a result of the foreign vampire venom which had invaded her system.

"_Relaaaax_ _Kissy_, bet he just wanted a taste – right Seph?"" Jace declared mockingly while attempting to clap Seph on the back, however backed down when he received a murderous glare from him which basically said, '_touch me, and I'll show you how excruciating I'll make your existence'. _

Kisara bit down on her lip – the ratio was four to one.

More importantly, the four vampires before her were known as _**The Others… **_The term given to the head members of a powerful organization who operated on behalf of the vampire world, as representatives and ultimately – hands of justice.

If a fight were to erupt…

She wouldn't stand a chance. And neither would Seto.

_**A/N – okay, so the whole vamp bloodline works like this: I didn't want to have cliché vampires in my story and I definitely did NOT want to borrow from Twilight – so I couldn't decide on the characteristics of my vampires and thus decided to have different 'types' (bloodlines, in other words) which means you have vampires with slightly different appearances, abilities and weaknesses. In the next part you'll have an idea as to why 'The Others' tie in with Malachi and Koji. **_


	13. Chapter 12 Seph’s Dark Gift

Blood & Roses

_**Author's Note – Okay, I've finally appeared from the dark alley I've been hiding in - oh btw, this is the last part regarding 'The Others'.... ooooh, that sounded soooo mysterious....  
**_

_**Disclaimer- **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 12 **

**Seph's Dark Gift**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Relaaaax_ _Kissy_, bet he just wanted a taste – right Seph?"" Jace declared mockingly.

"Don't call me that, _Jaace_!" Kisara whined in protest; Kaiba sniggered despite the severity of the situation - this sudden noise seemed to have caught Dante's attention, as he finally appeared to acknowledge Kaiba's presence with a curious glance.

This brief moment did not go unnoticed by Kisara. Automatically she assumed a more protective stance, her expression fierce with possessiveness.

Jace's smile faltered as he felt the atmosphere thicken; he flicked a lazy glance in Kaiba's direction, "Kissy, you're such a darling for providing us with dinner!"

Kaiba snapped his head sharply to the side and growled, "Don't even think about it. Or you'll be drinking blood from a straw when I'm done with you. _Got it_?" and concluded with an infamous steely glare.

Kisara gazed at Kaiba with renewed interest, slightly impressed by the fact that in any situation Kaiba would not allow himself to be perceived as vulnerable. Even in the midst of blood lusting vampires.

_Very impressive indeed…_

Allyssa cackled as if someone had just told her an exceptionally hilarious joke, Dante had also appeared equally amused, "My, spirited isn't he?" he commented dryly.

"Isn't it _adorable_ when they think they have a fighting chance?" Allyssa quipped, abruptly shutting her mouth, after receiving a murderous look from Kisara.

_It's all that animal blood,_ she decided, _hasn't had a decent meal in half a century – no wonder Kisara's so goddamn crabby. _

Allyssa expressed her vexation by pouting again.

Kaiba fought back his irritation and strung his arm around Kisara's waist, drawing her nearer to him. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and smirked when Allyssa clenched her fists resentfully.

Seph had appeared up to that moment rather impervious to the entire situation – if not bored to the point of clawing his own fangs out; and had settled on lurking in the shadows against a wall enigmatically, his eyes shut in silent deliberation. However Kaiba's unexpected action had attracted his interest, his head inclined with a slight sneer as the importance of the human became apparent to him.

Seph decided to delve into Kaiba's mind for a closer inspection…

Unopposed, Seph slid into Kaiba's thoughts and analyzed the various images, which flashed before him: a smiling boy with untidy black hair, the Kaiba Corp building…

Seph's eyes narrowed into slits as he engaged in accessing more personal, deeper memories – an orphanage; further suppressed childhood recollections; a fixation on a Blue Eyes White Dragon dual monster card – and then rapidly the images shifted to reveal Seto in priestly garb before a tablet, holding…

Kisara.

_No, not Kisara!_ Seph realized that the latter of the recollections was passed on from a previous life.

A previous era.

_Ah, Ancient Egypt if I'm not mistaken… _

However before he could penetrate Kaiba's thoughts any further, a majestic dragon, the Blue Eyes White Dragon to be exact, appeared with a deafening roar – poised for attack.

There was a blinding white light and then…

Nothing.

Seph hesitantly opened his eyes – he was once again present in his own mind; he realized with astonishment that the Dragon had forced him to retreat, ultimately protecting Kaiba's mind from intrusion.

He released a shuddering breath, weakened by the emotional blow dealt to him. Kaiba appeared oblivious to the fact that his mind had just been invaded, however he had suffered physically, he was panting and sweat had gathered along his forehead.

Seph attempted once again to reach Kaiba's thoughts, but to no avail – Kaiba's mind was closed to him now.

He ran his tongue along the tip of his fang in relish; as an Ancient no one had ever been immune to his Dark Gifts, _no one!_

Except Seto.

He decided to retract that last thought, he was also capable of emotional torture – would Seto be able to counter _that?_

Seph's mouth twisted and his eyes gleamed maniacally in anticipation.

"Question," Kaiba started. "With Count Chokula the vampire cannibal-" he indicated to Seph, "and the glow worm here-" Jace's glowing toxic green eyes had widened in wicked humor at the insinuation, "not to mention hairy and horny…" Allyssa cried out in fury at the comment while Kaiba continued unhindered, "- how the hell do you freaks manage to traverse inconspicuously amongst society? Except Kisara of course, she's gorgeous."

Kisara would have flushed at the compliment; however, as one of the undead she was incapable.

Allyssa appeared livid, "Insolence! Do you know who we are?"

"Trust me, I don't care." Kaiba replied disinterestedly.

Dante raised a hand to silence Allyssa, and stated mildly, "We don't."

"Anyone who becomes a problem…" Jace piped in.

"Will be disposed of accordingly." Kisara finished darkly.

A long pause ensured as a sinister mood settled.

"It's time." Seph murmured unexpectedly, his low ageless voice had instantly commanded everyone's attention, shattering the silence.

Dante casually grasped his hands behind his back, "Ah, but my dear Sara I'm afraid we must depart," he beckoned to his companions, "we have urgent matters to attend to; recruiting new members in fact – Koji and another old friend… your Maker, Malachi. We'll pass on your regards."

Kisara choked back a snarl as Allyssa and Jace were preparing to make their escape from the balcony.

"C'mon, Sephy!" Jace called out, however Seph barely flinched in response, preferring instead to grunt and remain against the wall like a marble statue.

Evidently, Seph had his own plans for the moment.

Jace merely shrugged, blowing a mocking kiss to Kisara as he and Allyssa descended from the balcony in one leap, vanishing in a flash of movement.

Only Dante remained.

"Two months," he murmured as he sprung agilely from the balcony rail.

"We'll be watching."

The simple statement sounded more like a threat to Kaiba as he impassively watched Kisara and Seph stare intensely at each other, involved in silent dialogue.

Just another of Seph's abilities – to maintain communication with someone within their own mind.

"Not yet," Seph replied to an unvoiced question, referring to **The Others'** ignorance regarding the force guarding Kaiba's mind. Kisara cringed internally, cursing Seph and his perceptiveness.

Seph continued to loom in the shadows, suddenly turning his slitted gaze to look at Kaiba directly.

Kaiba immediately felt engulfed by the black pits of Seph's eyes – vaguely he heard screams of agony, and nightmarish images of torture clouded his vision, he felt driven to the point of insanity.

And then, without warning, the violent scenes dispersed; Kaiba found himself on his knees breathing heavily.

He arose unsteadily, ignoring Kisara's look of concern.

He felt chilled and resisted the fear, which took hold of him.

_Now that's what I call a hallucination!_

"Fascinating…" Seph mouthed, astounded – his ability had been countered again – by that Dragon. Seto should have been writhing in agony due to the horrific visions, which had plagued him.

Kisara watched horrorstruck as a maniacal expression twisted Seph's features – because of his age he would always be unstable, on the brink of madness.

_How could Seto escape Sephy's mental torture unscathed?_ She contemplated, frowning slightly.

Seph shook his head and his original dull expression returned with a troubled look.

"_No good can come from the defiling of such innocence…"_

And with a whir of white silky hair, he dissipated into the darkness.

Seph's words disturbed Kisara, she turned to Kaiba, "Seto, I-"

But her words were muffled as his lip's came crushing down on hers…

_We'll be watching…_

_

* * *

  
_


	14. Chapter 13 Then Drink

**Yes, another story after I crawled out of another crater. Enjoy and review please! :) Also, thanks to WhiteDragonWarrior for alerting me of an error I made. **

**

* * *

Chapter: 13**

**Then Drink**

**

* * *

**

The violin recital had concluded, gaining a round of applause from all who attended the ball. Despite the underlying disturbing theme of the musical piece, Kisara's performance had been well received from England's most rich and powerful aristocracy. She gently placed the violin in its case, withdrawing from the stage, and with a warm smile she allowed her father to gently hold her gloved hand as he proudly introduced her to more eminent people.

Kisara, feeling the strain of being surrounded by many people finally slipped onto the balcony and cursed the oppressive dress she wore; it was white and made from satin, and reached the floor, cut in the fashionable style of the day with a reasonably low neckline and short stylish sleeves.

"Now a young lady such as yourself should not use that despicable language," interjected an affectionate voice. Kisara smiled knowingly as lips caressed her cheek.

"Stop that! Someone might see," She warned, casting a glance at the ball, relieved that no one had witnessed their brief exchange.

"Relax, would you?" Adam replied, leaning an elbow on the balcony rail and grinned at Kisara.

"What's with that big foolish grin?" She asked warily as his warm brown eyes glittered with mischief.

"Let's disappear for a bit," Adam suggested.

"What? Impossible. Father would lock me in a basement until the end of World War 3."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we're still busy with the first one, the chances of another are rather minuscule."

When Kisara didn't reply he continued, "Within the month your father intends to marry you off to that pompous fool, William, and then you will be stuck giving birth to his deformed offspring – after which you will swallow bleach to try and kill yourself because you never did anything adventurous or outside your comfort zone… don't you want to do something reckless just once, _once?" _

Kisara considered what he said while chewing on her lower lip; she had yet to tell Adam that she wasn't going to marry William as she intended to accept his invitation to run away together… however, a little fun couldn't result in any serious consequences she decided.

"Okay, let's do it."

Adam had stolen a bottle of wine from the kitchen and they had climbed down the balcony, gripping the vines which snaked across the wall.

Adam was the first to reach the bottom, just in time to catch Kisara as she fell. She stared at the tear in her dress – a long slit which reached her upper thigh; laughing she took a sip of wine and grabbed Adam's arm.

An hour later they were stumbling drunkenly in an alley, laughing and dancing. Adam took Kisara's hand and kissed her properly for the first time, upon her full lips. Kisara cradled his head in her hands, their lips moving until Adam's stopped; his mouth remained pressed against hers. Kisara slowly opened her eyes to gaze at him, and when she did, she screamed.

Her scream abruptly died as she numbly touched his head, vaguely aware of the rest of his body pooled at her feet… his eyes were blank, an expression of shock frozen upon his features. A footstep startled Kisara into dropping the head which was cleanly severed at the neck, to the floor, a dull thud echoed as a soft chuckle could be heard behind her.

"Aw. He gives you his heart and you drop him."

Kisara spun around, a looming figure with dark hair and wicked red eyes sauntered towards her. "Aren't you beautiful…?"

Kisara took a step back and glared defiantly, any grief for the man she loved could be experienced later, "Monster!"

"Close, try '_Malachi'_."

Kisara spat at his face and continued to stare angrily at him.

"You're really turning me on with these death glares," Malachi smirked as his fangs extended, "looks like I'll have to do more than just devour you."

In a flash of inconceivable speed, he appeared behind her. His cold hands gripped her waist; Kisara didn't bother screaming as his mouth lowered to her neck and sank his fangs into her flesh. At first she experienced immense pain which instantly dissipated into pleasure, and was engulfed in a warm feeling of euphoria as the world faded away…

* * *

"Finally you wake up, you're no fun when you're sleeping," a man with bright acid green eyes said mockingly. Kisara abruptly stood up, only to return to the bed when she realized how weak and faint she was.

"You should take it easy; we have been feeding off of you for about...what… twelve hours?" A woman laughed evilly, "Allyssa by the way."

Kisara's eyes widened as understanding overwhelmed her. She gazed at the puncture marks right above her breasts and felt similar wounds on her neck; her dress had been torn in several places and crimson patches where she had bled patterned what was left of it.

"Hahahaha… she gets it, she gets it!" The green eyed man laughed, sitting on a dining room table. She looked around and realized they were in some kind of basement which consisted of a dining room table and a king-sized bed with black satin bedding. Kisara became aware of dull aches and pains all over her body.

"Ah so you left her alive."

"Koji," Allyssa and the other man greeted as another entered; his bright amber eyes briefly analyzed her.

"Jace, since when do you not finish off our _guests?_" Koji asked in a mock reprimanding tone as the man he addressed cackled again.

"Well, well, if you kneel before me and beg for your life I will consider releasing you from our company." Koji turned to Kisara and pulled her to the ground so that she stood on her knees before him.

"Never! I refuse!" She hissed, too weak to speak any louder or rise from the undignified position she was in.

"Because there is so much more she can do while she is on her knees…" Jace left the sentence uncompleted suggestively as he stood directly in front of her. He undid the buckle of his belt and was about to unbutton his pants when a dark shadow emerged in the corner, taking the shape of a man with long white hair.

"Sire-" Jace and Allyssa exclaimed, bowing respectfully.

"I apologize Master Seph, for the presence of this _human_," Koji stated, the word human was said with disdain.

"But she is no longer human." Seph stated emotionlessly; his sharp gaze settled on Kisara, out of them all, he was the one she truly feared.

"Why don't we just kill her? Her Maker clearly doesn't give a shit about her. So let's fuck her up right here and now!" Jace said enthusiastically with an evil grin; Seph's eyes narrowed, "Do not use such filthy language in my presence."

For once the smile abandoned Jace's face as he bowed his head humbly; clearly Seph was the leader here Kisara noted. But what did they mean she wasn't human any more?

After a minute of silence while Seph deliberated he said quietly, "I like her. She will remain."

"WHAT! You're going to let some newbie into our coven; she is another vampire's problem, _not _ours!" Allyssa fiercely growled; she would not tolerate the presence of another woman. Her mouth twisted into an ugly grimace to reflect her displeasure, as well as suppressed contempt and jealousy over the fact that Master Seph had chosen a favorite.

Kisara felt her heart beat erratically. Allyssa had said it. _Vampire._

Ignoring the outburst, Seph approached Kisara who remained erect on her knees; the scene held an ancient ritualistic touch, as if she were preparing to be sacrificed to the old gods, he thought with slight pleasure at being reminded of his time in Atlantis. He rolled back a scarlet sleeve of his old-fashioned robes and bit a blue vein on his wrist, dark red blood started to flow freely.

"Why-?" Jace started, Koji interrupted him and replied, "Although her Maker already turned her, she still needs to drink a vampire's willing blood to complete the transformation."

"How the hell do you know that? You're just a demon," Jace wondered aloud.

"Will you join us, Kisara," Seph continued, "Or will you die here tonight?"

"I choose to live." Kisara replied resolutely, regarding him with unyielding eyes.

"Then drink." He commanded; a corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile – the first time in two millennia that his face expressed any emotion.

Then Kisara's gaze met icy blue eyes as the rest of the recollection faded from her thoughts.

"I don't like that look on your face," Kaiba stated quietly as he stroked the side of Kisara's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"I mean your fangs are showing. That doesn't happen unless you're hungry, angry or feel aroused."

"Perceptive," She commented with a sly grin, and then added, "It's really peaceful here. I am pleased you took me with you to Japan."

Kaiba nodded in response, he had to go to Japan for a few days in order to attend a business meeting and decided to invite Kisara along. Currently they were sprawled underneath a cherry blossom tree, the petals fluttering gently in the breeze sporadically; the sweet scent of the blossoms were soothing, and one of the very few pleasures outside of work that Kaiba would admit to enjoying. He sat cross-legged upon the grass with Kisara's head resting on his lap. He lowered his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, feeling her cold skin warm up briefly.

With a grin, Kisara rose into a sitting position and met Kaiba's lips with her own; she allowed her fangs to extend slightly just to nib lightly at the soft flesh. With a delighted moan, Kaiba lifted her up so that she sat on his lap, her knees wound around him as they continued to kiss. Kaiba's hands slipped up her skirt to caress her upper thigh while she grabbed a fistful of his shirt as a sense of urgency enveloped her. She leaned against him, and Kaiba allowed himself to fall back only to hit his head on the tree. "Oww..." he complained and Kisara laughed in response, burying her head in his chest after leaving a trail of swift kisses from his neck.

"Are you smelling me again?" Kaiba asked his eyes accusing before he smirked affectionately.

"I can't help that you smell so delectable."

"You are an animal," he said fondly and kissed the top of her head.

After a moment Kisara sighed, "Go ahead. Ask."

Kaiba paused, "I wasn't-"

"If you say so," She interjected, rolling her eyes knowingly.

"Just one thing-" Kaiba started, "Uh huh, told you." Kisara replied, lazily she stretched and laid on the grass, resting on her right arm. The light caught her and she started to faintly emanate a blue tinged glow.

"I still don't understand how light doesn't affect you," Kaiba asked with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"That's not entirely correct," Kisara said while she absently stared at the clouds, "While the light doesn't harm me, it does make me weaker. My senses aren't as strong during the day as they are at night, particularly my eyesight… right now it's only a little bit better than a human's."

"So any vampire can decide to go tan naked on a Hawaiian beach if they wanted to?" Kaiba prompted sarcastically.

Kisara laughed in response, "Basically – there's just an exception with newborns; they can't go near sunlight for at least 2 decades. However due to the significant weakness induced by sunlight we prefer the night… it's our nature to be nocturnal creatures."

Kaiba nodded, and hesitated, "What did they mean by _'two months'_?"

"Ah," Kisara recalled the incident regarding her coven's unexpected arrival, which occurred a week earlier with vivid clarity, she wondered what took Kaiba so long to query about it. _He knows it's not good,_ She decided.

"According to vampire law we can only be familiar with humans as long as they sustain us. I have two months to bite you otherwise I have to end our relationship."

Kaiba was stunned, "Two months? We've known each other officially for three."

Realization dawned upon Kisara. Her coven wasn't aware of how long she had known Kaiba, which raised a few interesting questions. Firstly, Sephy knew everything, why hadn't he corrected Jace, Allyssa and Malachi? She can only assume Koji revealed Kaiba's existence to the coven, the purpose being unclear as he wanted to harvest Kaiba's power. What did he hope to achieve by doing this? And then Kisara understood Koji's intentions; he was growing impatient and used this as a subtle warning that she had two months to complete the task he assigned to her.

_Goddamnit._

"Kisara!" Kaiba growled impatiently as she abruptly snapped from her thoughts, "Sorry, got distracted by the leaves… you were saying?"

"I don't want to end our relationship in two months time, but I absolutely am not prepared to become the undead to do so. Is there no way around this little complication?"

"What? No, that's not how it works. Bite you as in feed from you… we can turn humans of course, but feeding is harmless. One little bite ever so often."

Kaiba looked incredulous and arched an expectant eyebrow, "…Okay."

Kisara's face went blank, "Okay? That better be you grasping the facts I just told you… not…"

"Not what?" Kaiba challenged, "I don't mind a little bite as long as it's in a place no one will see." _Because the media will become annoying if they even suspect I have a love interest… love bite… haha…_ Kaiba chuckled softly at his own inside joke and found Kisara glaring darkly at him, her jaw set hard.

"Absolutely not." She replied in a restrained voice.

"It doesn't sound that bad, in fact it even sounds a little… kinky," Kaiba arched a suggestive eyebrow and smirked to soften Kisara, however she was appalled.

"I mean romantic…" Kaiba amended purely to be more 'politically correct' for the female psyche.

"I can't feed from you, I mean you're my boyfriend not… food… you'd be more like a pet than anything else!"

"As long as you pat me, walk me and let me sleep on your bed I'll be a happy dog." Kaiba bit back a growl at the last part, _Good thing Wheeler wasn't around to hear me say that,_ he thought with relief.

Kisara couldn't help but laugh at that. "Seto-"

"I would rather you take a sip now and then, rather than end our relationship so soon – and most certainly rather than become a vampire."

Kisara pursed her lips thoughtfully, "We will not have this discussion now."

The finality of her tone prevented Kaiba from pursuing the topic. He frowned, since when did he allow other people to dissuade him? When did he change like this? How long had it been since he allowed any one else, vampire or otherwise to order him around?

This change was pleasant… yet it displeased him. He considered breaking his relationship with Kisara to preserve what was left of his former, stronger self, but the thought of being without her disturbed him even more.

_Okay, time to make a deal. If I act this way with anyone besides Kisara I will cut her loose immediately. I can't have people thinking they can walk all over me. _Kaiba decided as his eyes hardened with the finalization of the oath made.

"We'd better go; I have a meeting to prepare for." Kaiba stated coolly, he was back to business Kisara noticed, and followed behind him while unexpectedly he reached for her hand.

_I haven't lost him to his former self then. _Kisara thought, secretly pleased as she reached up on her toes to kiss his ear and nip it gently.

"Behave!" He reprimanded jokingly as they returned to his limo.

* * *

**Okay so just to clarify – the first part of this chapter took place in 1900s England before Kisara was turned. The part where Seph used her name isn't a continuity error because he can read minds – not in the Edward Cullen sense lol, but he can experience anything in your mind at his will because he is super old and has super vamp abilities. Thanks for getting this far :D **


End file.
